The Hetalia Hunger Games
by Ritsu Kirkland
Summary: Hola, bienvenidos a Los Juegos del Habmbre, soy su presentadora Ritsu, en esta historia no hay un personaje principal, no se se sabe quien va a ganar los juegos, conocerán a cada tributo y su distrito, y eso no es lo mejor, usted, querido lector, podrá ser ser un patrocinador. (Si, volví)
1. lo siento

Hola, ¿Se acuerdan de mi? (Seguramente no, me fui hace un año y mis pocas lectoras ya deben estar más muertas que Thorin, Filli y Killi juntos), bueno, soy Ritsu la de The Hetalia Hunger Games, ya saben, la porquería de novata esa donde los lectores eran gente del capitolio que patrocinaba y aparecía en el fic, siempre me gustaron las cosas interactivas.

Bueno, para mis lectoras muertas seguramente (espero que no lo estén, las extrañé) quiero pedirles la disculpa más grande del mundo, y que sepan que no les prometo no volver a irme (lo sé, soy una grandísima cabrona como dice mi amiga Lily).

Pero que mientras siga y termine este fic lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

ahora les daré una no muy interesante lista de justificaciones patéticas (que seguramente nadie leerá) por las que me fui:

1.- no estaba como para exprimirme el cerebro con el siguiente capitulo.

2.- El amor de mi vida por tres años se fue muy lejos y como siempre yo le vali madres.

3.- Todo es culpa de mi amiga Lily (ella no hizo nada, pero sé lo mucho que le encantará que le eche la culpa de mis acciones).

4.- Maniaco depresión, desordenes alimenticios y cosas sin importancia como esas, (no es nada grave).

5.- Puta secundaria.

6.- Cáncer de riñón a muchas personas de mi enfadosa familia paterna, (tampoco es grave, yo los odio).

7.- Propuestas de mandarme a vivir a estados unidos a ser actriz (lo cual implica perder tiempo en cursos intensivos de ingles y así).

8.- caprichos míos de gastar todo mi tiempo leyendo y aprendiendo a tocar todos los instrumentos que se me den la gana.

9.- recuperación de desordenes alimenticios para luego recaer.

10.- Pero sobre todo, flojera.

Pero ya, en uno de mis pocos momentos de seriedad, que sepan que de verdad lo siento y espero que sigan leyendome, en el siguiente capítulo explico más cosas ya referentes con el fic, y para no perder la costumbre.

Felices juegos del hambre ^^ y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.


	2. Distrito 1

Querido lector: quiero aclarar que esto no es precisamente una adaptación de la novela "The hunger games" a hetalia porque no seguiré la historia de Suzanne Collins (quien merece todo mi respeto y se volvió un ejemplo a seguir para mi), solo usare su concepto de los juegos.

En la historia original, el personaje principal es Katniss Everden, y en un principio es fácil saber que ella es la protagonista y ella será la vencedora al final y toda la historia se ve desde su punto de vista.

En este fic no hay un protagonista en si porque conocerá la historia de cada personaje y se encariñaran con cada uno. (será como si estuvieran viendo los juegos desde su casa, conocen a los personajes, se encariñan con ellos, eligen a sus favoritos etc...)

En la historia original como todo está visto por los ojos de Katniss, no comprendemos a muchos personajes y los criticamos.

En este fic como conocen la historia de todos podrán comprenderlos mejor.

A decir verdad, me invente algunos personajes con ayuda de mi buena amiga, Lily Scarlett Jones Kirkland a la que le dedico este fic.

Trata sobre que los personajes de hetalia asisten a sus juegos del hambre y supongo que ya conocen el resto: luchan a muerte hasta que el que sobreviva sea el vencedor.

ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO ANTES.

Ya que algunos personajes yo los creé y a algunos que no tenían nombre humano oficial les puse con el que yo los conozco.

Y para evitar confusiones porque son bastantes personajes.

(nota: este fic puede contener un poco de Yaoi, si no te gusta, no lo leas y el que los personajes vengan del mismo distrito no significa que esas vayan a ser las parejas).

Tributos:

1.- Ivan (Rusia) y Natasha (Bielorrusia)

Mentor: Eduard (Estonia)

Estilista: Katyusha (Ucrania)

2.- Vash (Suiza) y Roderich (Austria)

Mentor: Ion (Rumania)

Estilista: Lily (Liechtenstein)

3.- Francis (Francia) y Arthur (Inglaterra)

Mentor: Sey (seychelles)

Estilista: El mismo Francis (le pago al estilista para que le diera su puesto aun siendo un tributo).

4.- Antonio (España) y Gilbert (Prusia)

Mentor: Bruno (Portugal)

Estilista: Martin (Argentina)

5.- Ludwig (Alemania) y Kiku (Japón)

Mentor: Adelbert (Germania).

Estilista: Mónaco (Mónica Bellamy )

6.- Scott (Escocia) y Sadiq (Túrquía)

Mentor: Jonathan (Gales)

Estilista: Idan (Irlandia)

7.- Heracles (Grecia) y Emma (Bélgica)

Mentor: Van (Holanda)

Estilista: Gupta (Egipto)

8.- Yao (China) y Tai (Taiwan)

Mentor: Im Yong soo (Corea del sur)

Estilista: Viet (Vietnam)

9.- Alfred (U.S.A) y Mathew (Canadá)

Mentor: mauricio (Cuba)

Estilista: Itzel (Mexico del sur)

10.- Berwald (Suecia) y Tino (Finlandia)

Mentor: Densen (Dinamarca)

Estilista: Luka (También llamado Noru por parte de Densen ^^)

11.- Elizabetha (Hungría) y Toris (Lituania)

Mentor: Luciano (Brasil)

Estilista: Felix (Polonia)

12.- Lovino (Italia Sur/Romano) y Feliciano (Italia Norte)

Mentor: Josep (Abuelo Roma)

Estilista: Marcella. (Sicilia)

Atlántida (Harriet)

Además de todo, habrá partes como en show en vivo (yo seré la presentadora...seré su Effie... Ok no._.) y usted, querido lector, tendrá la oportunidad de ser un patrocinador:).

Los mentores de los tributos les pedirán algo que necesite su jugador y a cambio les ofrecerá otra cosa y si los convence, podrán brindar lo que se les pida en un review (ejemplo: el mentor de Alfred necesita una venda para detener el sangrado. Les pide la venda a ustedes los patrocinadores y a cambio les ofrece una escena USUK), el mentor que reciba más reviews, se queda con el objeto para su tributo.

Así, sin más, damas y caballeros...

Una aclaración: Hetalia no es mío y blablá ya saben el resto de esta trágica situación

¡Que inicien los juegos del hambre en Hetalia!

Que gane el mejor

Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

Capitulo 1:

Distrito uno: la cosecha de Ivan y Natasha

Siempre fueron el distrito más abastecido y rico, nunca les falto nada, viven rodeados de perfección, y a pesar de todo, conocen su dura realidad: Muertos no sirven para la cosecha. Los tributos deben permanecer sanos, rodeados de lo mejor, aunque sea no sea la realidad de todos los distritos, es la del primero.

Nacen para ser los malos de la historia, y al parecer es lo más conveniente...porque esto no es un cuento de hadas, es la vida real, y en la vida real, no gana el bueno, gana el fuerte, el poderoso...y quien tiene fuerza y poder, la maldad lo consume en vida.

Esa es la realidad con la que han sido educados los del distrito uno.

Sintiéndose insuperables, luchan entre sí para ir a la matanza...para que su distrito tenga más honor cada año.

El primer distrito fue el que menos problemas causo en la rebelión y es el que menos problemas recibe del capitolio, después de todo, en este mundo el apto para sobrevivir no es el bondadoso, es el fuerte.

"Ofrecer tu alma solo la corrompe, ofrecer tu resistencia, te lleva a la gloria, y no hay gloria sin victoria... Y la victoria nos salvara", esa es la frase que les han metido a la cabeza desde niños, esa es la realidad que los persigue día y noche, ese es el motivo que tiene para vivir, y el motivo por el que morirán.

Iván Braginski y su hermana Natasha, han sido corrompidos de toda inocencia desde el día de su nacimiento.

Entrenando todos los días para presentarse voluntarios para la matanza, para ofrecer un buen espectáculo a los del capitolio.

Al morir su madre, quien estaba en contra de toda esta abominación, quedaron al mando de su padre, quien los ha guiado por el camino que los lleva a ser quien son, el camino que siguen hasta caer entre la sangre de los tributos pobres, por eso son temidos, por ese respeto a luchado el distrito uno, es por esa razón que cada día se rompan la espalda luchando, con ideas falsas e inocencia corrompida...al final van a caer y lo saben, por eso actúan como tal, como las bestias en las que los transformo el capitolio.

Iván ve desde su ventana como los aviones del capitolio entran a su distrito.

El desfile que anuncia el inicio de la cosecha, ya no puede esperar para presentarse voluntario a la matanza y darle a su padre, la gloria por la que ha sido maltratado desde niño.

Su hermana Natasha, a la que el teme pero quiere, entra y posa sus labios en la mejilla del mayor

–Hoy seremos los voluntarios, hermano– le susurra al oído

–Ya no puedo esperar para ver a esos inútiles tributos rogándome por sus vidas– sonríe Iván

–Después de todo...ese es nuestro motivo de vivir...aunque solo uno de nosotros volverá a casa–

–O ninguno– comenta Iván como quien habla de clima

–Rara veces pierde nuestro distrito, hermano...recuerda mis palabras– le dice su hermana saliendo de la habitación.

El espectáculo ya inicio, ellos no van a registrar su sangre y nombre porque al final serán los que asistan.

La mujer que da inauguración al evento, sube al escenario

–¡Bienvenidos sean, tributos!– grita emocionada con el puño en alto–¡FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!–

Todos gritan emocionados como si de una fiesta se tratase.

Iván ríe y toma la mano de Natasha, esos idiotas se lo toman a juego...la gloria no es un juego, es la razón de vivir

–¡Y QUÉ LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!– grita aún más emocionada la mujer recibiendo aplausos de la multitud.

Pasan un aburrido video sobre la razón de los juegos, al que nadie pone atención

–¿Y bien?–sonríe la excéntrica mujer–¿Quiénes serán los afortunados voluntarios de esta rica cosecha?–...

–¡Nosotros seremos!–grita Natasha alzando su mano entrelazada con la de su hermano recibiendo aplausos de la multitud.

Después de tanto luchar, ellos irían

—¡Traeremos honor a nuestro distrito!–grita Natasha siendo adorada por el público–¡Y esas cucarachas inútiles se arrepentirán de avernos subestimado en su asquerosa rebelión! ¡Al final todos caerán! ¡Así recordaremos nuestro pasado! ¡Así salvaguardamos nuestro futuro!–

La multitud grita y le aplaude, Iván solo sonríe, su hermana es buena con las palabras e insultos.

Entran al cuarto donde encierran a los tributos antes de ir.

Están sentados tomados de la mano, su padre entra

–ya era hora de que se presentaran voluntarios–espeta con frialdad–si les hubieran ganado el puesto, ahora si los mataba yo mismo—

–no te defraudaremos, daa– sonríe Iván–el uno siempre gana–

Su padre se voltea furioso hacia él y da un tremendo golpe en el ojo

–¡No te confíes!–exclama–el dos y el tres son fuertes, puedes apostarlo...y las estrategias del cuatro nunca fallan. Los distritos pobres están que se mueren por ganar, ¡Y no lo dudes! Van a darlo todo de sí mismos y no subestimes a los de siete–

Natasha molesta de que hayan golpeado a su hermano se acerca a su padre

–Conocemos sus habilidades–le replica a su padre– ¡Y también sus debilidades!, no dudes que caerán a mis pies y te demostrare quien es mediocre aquí–

Su padre la golpea con fuerza haciendo que le sangre el labio, esta ni se inmuta

–pero solo uno de ustedes vuelve– gruñe–y si es necesario, se mataran entre ustedes, ¡No dejare que pongan en ridículo este distrito!–

–te traeremos la gloria que mereces, daa–promete Iván apartando a su hermana para que ya no la lastimen

–¿Cómo planean hacerlo...si se confían solos?– gruñe el padre

–¡Porque ofrecer tu alma te corrompe!–le ladra Natahsa–¡Resistencia es lo que debemos ofrecer para llegar a la gloria! ¡Y no hay gloria sin victoria!... ¡Y la victoria nos salvara!, eso nos has enseñado... Y eso pondremos en práctica–

–estoy orgulloso de ustedes, no me fallen– ordena su padre

–por lo que no has guiado y enseñado te traeremos honor– declaran ambos hermanos a la vez.

–Hora de irnos–sonríe la mujer que entra al cuarto, sin inmutarse en el labio sangrante de Natasha o el ojo violeta de Iván...los del distrito uno siempre están así después de hablar con su familia, para ellos eso es una charla normal, no una discusión.

Suben al tren que los llevara al capitolio.

Es bastante lujoso, están sentados sin moverse

–Nuestro padre se veía orgulloso– sonríe Natasha–hermano, cuando madre murió...él nos ofreció un hogar a pesar de que estuviesen separados... No debemos defraudarlo–

–No pudimos haber tenido un padre mejor–asiente Iván

En ese momento entra un hombre al vagón

– b-buenos días–balbucea–Soy Eduard Von Bock...su mentor–

–¿Daa?-sonríe Iván–¿Tu eres del distrito uno?, no luces muy fuerte

–¿Enserio ganaste los juegos?– suspira Natasha

–en mis tiempos el distrito uno era muy distinto...–comenta Eduard tragándose el miedo

–No necesitamos mentor– sonríe Iván–sabemos cómo sobrevivir sin que alguien nos aconseje...–

–aun así, necesitaran patrocinadores– responde Eduard desviando la mirada

–entonces si nos serás muy útil...– sonríe Natasha malosamente.

El tren avanza hacia el capitolio, donde los reciben como a un delicioso manjar... pobres idiotas, ya verán cuando uno de ellos gane.

Después de todo ofrecer tu alma solo la corrompe.

Ofrecer resistencia te dará gloria.

Y no hay gloria sin victoria.

Y la victoria te salvara.

Ok, tal vez quedo aburrido, queridos patrocinadores, pero, en cuanto inicien los juegos se pondrá interesante ¡Lo juro!, porque al ser patrocinadores, depende mucho de ustedes quien ganara (la verdad ni yo sé quién será el vencedor), y por favor, si son tan amables de dejar un review para subirme el ánimo... Ser presentadora es agotador y me puedo desmotivar fácilmente, el siguiente capítulo es sobre el distrito 2: Vash y Roderich (no, no son pareja), es importante que conozcan la historia de los personajes para que puedan comprender porque los malos son malos y porque los pintan así.

Ojala y les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen un review, queridos patrocinadores y evitemos juntos que Eduard muera de estrés como mentor y que mi amiga Lily le lance un misil a Francia.

Perdón si no les gustó, es mi primer fic y estaba muy nerviosa.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Felices juegos del hambre^^

y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.


	3. Distrito 2

capítulo 2:

Distrito dos: la cosecha de Vash y Roderich

Buenos días, patrocinadores y patrocinadoras, soy yo de nuevo, Ritsu Kirkland, su presentadora.

Hoy es un excelente día para presentarse voluntario en la cosecha.

Antes que nada quiero recordarles que este fic ya lo había subido y lo tenía escrito hace mucho, lo borré pero tengo los capitulos guardados así que lo estoy subiendo de nuevo poco a poco, el capítulo es el mismo que el que subí hace un año, sólo le hago a algunas modificaciones a mis comentarios de autora para no hacerla de babosa contestando reviews anónimos de la era del caldo que ya no existen:*

Y Lily Scarlett Joes Kirkland: NO LE LANZARÁS UN MISIL A FRANCIS! Ok? Supéralo.

Qué bueno que te guste la historia:') ^^ me alaga mucho, después de todo es para ti; ¡No odies a Francis! Al igual que Iván y Natasha el sufrió mucho.

Y también quiero agradecer a cierta señorita… o señorito (lo que sea) anonim por su review. Querid señorit anonim ... ¿Puedo llamarte Larry?, muy bien, supongo que sí, Larry, quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, y como no has leído el libro, o visto la película, si tienes una duda, no dudes en hacérmela saber. (- no voy a borrar eso porque fue un momento muy significativo en la historia de mi amistad con Larry y me vale si parezco idiota contestando un review que ya no existe).

Dejando esto de lado y por cierto y para no crear confusiones: la pareja principal no es USUK, no hay personaje principal ni pareja principal, así no se sabe quien ganara.

Pero no duden que habrá mucho USUK en este fic.

Y en otras noticias, Este será el capítulo del distrito dos, cosecha de Vash y Rode.

En otras noticias, amo el PRUAUS.

En otras noticias Hetalia no me pertenece.

Y en otras noticias, felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado^^.

Quien subestima al segundo distrito tiene una muerte segura.

Fríos, serios, audaces, Depredadores mortales ocultos bajo una apariencia de aristócratas.

Con la mira fija en la meta y objetivo, sin desviarla por ninguna razón.

El que se mete entre el distrito dos y el objetivo cae, por eso es mejor abrirles paso.

El distrito más temido después del uno.

Son expertos farsantes y mentirosos, atraen a la presa con apariencias y trucos.

Sigilosos, no puedes verlos llegar.

Das la vuelta y ya te están clavando el puñal.

Entre ellos se protegen, "nunca mates a uno del dos si su compañero sigue con vida", es la regla que los demás tributos se han aplicado por experiencia, por eso el dos suele ganar, el valiente que se mete entre ellos y la meta, es un sacrificio.

A pesar de esto son justos.

No aceptan las treguas ni alianzas, no están ni de un lado ni del otro, quien hace una alianza con el segundo distrito, es un milagro en su forma humana.

Viven para acatar las órdenes que se les dan, nacen para la cosecha y en la cosecha su destino es marcado.

Obedecen esta regla sin reproches o quejas.

"No hay guerra sin enemigo, no hay enemigo sin razón, y la razón es el objetivo y por el objetivo caeremos" es el lema que llevan en la mente desde niños, desde que alguien cruel en este mundo decidió que solo serían piezas en el tablero del capitolio.

Y lo peor es que se lo creen, los del dos comparten su razón de vida y cuando llega el momento de encontrar una propia, están traicionando al grupo. Así los educan y en esto se convierten.

Roderich toca una canción triste en su piano, sus ojos no muestran ninguna expresión ni brillo.

Solo tiene en la mente que la pieza salga sin equivocaciones.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpen su concentración.

Molesto va a abrir y se encuentra con una agradable o más bien no tan agradable sorpresa

–¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, Vash?– pregunta Roderich haciéndole a su invitado una seña de que pase.

El rubio entra sin dirigirle la mirada y se para atrás de Roderich

–me solicitaron que te informara–dice al fin en tono frio

–¿De nuevo vienes a reprenderme por alguna falta de educación de parte de los agentes de la paz?– suspira Roderich

–Déjame terminar–espeta Vash

–muy bien, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?–ofrece Roderich

–No seas amable por cortesía– advierte Vash– odio la simpatía por pura cortesía–

–Pues retiro mi anterior comentario– dice Roderich en forma de disculpa–¿Venias a informarme algo?–

–Así es–afirma Vash en tono molesto, como si odiara lo que va a decir–...seremos nosotros–

–¿Así que eso era?– suspira Roderich–¿Quien decidió que nosotros tendremos el honor de ser los afortunados voluntarios?–

–Las familias del distrito...– responde Vash en tono molesto

–Ellos siempre han decidido– espeta Roderich–aun así ya era hora de que diéramos honor a nuestro distrito–

– ¿Entiendes que ya no será como cuando éramos niños? –Gruñe Vash señalando a Roderich con su índice–uno de nosotros morirá, y yo te protegeré, pero si te vuelves un obstáculo, tendré que quitarte del camino–

–lo mismo te digo...al final solo quedara uno de nosotros–

–Porque es seguro que uno de nosotros ganara– asiente Vash dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse–ya es hora de que te arregles para ir a la cosecha–avisa

–Enseguida voy– Roderich se da la vuelta para ir a arreglarse

–¡Ah! Por cierto...–dice Vash como si acabara de acordarse de algo muy importante

–¿sí?–

–Felices juegos del hambre–sonríe Vash

–y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado–Roderich le devuelve la sonrisa y el rubio cierra la puerta alejándose de la casa.

–¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos!–

Roderich escucha la voz de la presentadora abriéndose espacio entre la multitud para alcanzar a Vash que lo espera molesto en la primera fila

–¡Sean bienvenidos a los juegos del hambre!– exclama la mujer recibiendo aplausos del público.

Roderich alcanza a Vash parándose junto a el

–Un minuto de retraso–murmura este–¿Quieres que te mate, Roderich?–

–Esa gente no me dejaba pasar– se excusó Roderich

–¡Felices juegos del hambre!– sonrió la mujer–y que la suerte este siempre de su lado–

El público volvió a aplaudir

–Roderich...–le dice Vash por lo bajo

–dime–

–Al objetivo– dice este en forma de advertencia

–No hay guerra sin enemigo...– asiente Roderich aun sin poner atención a lo que dice la mujer que inaugura

–no hay enemigo sin razón– murmura Vash

–La razón–Roderich cierra los ojos y toma la mano de su compañero–es el objetivo–

–...y por el objetivo caemos– Vash concluye la frase, se dirigen una mirada rápida y como si lo tuvieran ensayado alzan sus manos a la vez

Reuniendo su coraje y valor

–¡SOMOS VOLUNTARIOS!–

Ya lo dijeron.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Han elegido su destino.

Como si hubiese otra opción.

Entran al cuarto donde los tributos deben despedirse de sus familiares

–¿no vendrán cierto?– suspira Roderich

–Sabes que a los del dos no nos gustan las despedidas– Vash intenta consolarlo

–o simplemente, nuestra familia nos ve como más juguetes del capitolio– comenta Roderich ocultando su tristeza

–es lo que somos– asiente Vash

–es en lo que nos hemos convertido– corrige Roderich

–y por eso, uno de los dos morirá–

–somos temidos por los otros distritos, se alían entre ellos y al final deben asesinarse entre si– murmura Roderich–¿No sería mejor si no existieran los sentimientos?–

–Roderich– dice Vash con voz firme–¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?–

–no y no planeo hacerlo– responde Roderich

–no es algo que se planee– advierte Vash

–¿Lo has sentido?– Roderich arquea una ceja

–mi hermana adoptiva ahora es estilista en el capitolio...alguna vez sentí algo por ella– admitió Vash

–¿Ya no?– pregunto Rodeich

–todos mis sentimientos fueron destruidos en este distrito...– gruño Vash con rencor– y se la llevaron a trabajar al capitolio...cuando la alejaron de mí, me propuse tener solo el objetivo que se me da: llevar honor a mi distrito–

– y eso es lo que harás– sonríe Roderich entregándole una cadena de plata

–¿Qué es esto?– murmura Vash

–lo tome prestado de mi casa– sonríe Roderich

–¿Robaste?– Vash arquea una ceja–oye, eso no va contigo–

-y hablar de sentimientos no va contigo...–Roderich suspiro–solo quédatela, ¿Vale?–

–se ve muy cara...–murmura Vash

–lo es–asiente Roderich–como a nuestras familias les da igual si muere uno de nosotros, supongo que no les importara que me lleve un pequeño recuerdo...no se lo digas a nadie–

–Gracias, no lo hare–responde Vash.

En ese momento entra la mujer del capitolio

–Vámonos–anuncia sin sorprenderse de que las familias de Vash y Roderich no estén ahí: sabe bien que estas no los crearon sino para mandarlos a luchar y quedarse con el premio.

Suben al tren, es lujoso pero no se sorprender, más bien se molestan

–¿Cómo pueden desperdiciar el dinero en poner alcohol en su tren?– suspira Vash.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y un hombre entra

–¡HEY!– saluda–soy, Ion, su mentor–

–Soy Roderich–se presenta el castaño

–Vash– dice con indiferencia el rubio

–¿Voluntarios, eh?– suspira Ion–típico del dos...–

–no lo decidimos– dice Roderich tomando asiento

–yo tampoco lo decidí cuando fui– comento Ion–pero el dos tiene asegurada una gran victoria cada vez que se la propone–

–¿Y que hay del uno y del tres?– espeta Vash–dicen lo mismo de ellos...y también el seis–

–ellos solo son perros hambrientos de gloria que se meten en tu camino–advierte Ion–para sobrevivir debes deshacerte de ellos–

–o matas o eres matado– comenta Roderich

–es por eso que estoy aquí– sonríe astutamente Ion–el dos siempre ha sido temido y misterioso...ustedes, causaran euforia–

–Al igual que siempre, aunque si gano mi familia se queda con mi gloria–asiente Vash

–cuando vuelva, mi familia se arrepentirá de despreciarme– gruñe Roderich

–Dejen eso–ordena Ion–al objetivo–.

Vash y Roderich asienten, han sido heridos y un tributo del dos herido... Representa una amenaza mortal.

Los demás tributos, no tienen idea, del peligro que viaja hacia el capitolio en este momento sobre el tren del distrito dos.

¡Hola! Queridos patrocinadores, bienvenidos de nuevo, esto fue un pequeño prólogo de la historia del distrito dos, ¡Y no! No hay VashxRoderich.

Lamento que este capítulo haya sido corto pero los primeros capítulos serán solo de prólogos sobre la vida de nuestros queridos tributos, ¡Pero no se desesperen! ¡Actualizare rápido! Que el siguiente capítulo es del distrito 3, con nuestros queridos tributos, Francis y Arthur, (Francia e Inglaterra para quienes no los conocen), ¡Y no, mis queridos patrocinadores! NO HABRA FRUK, su presentadora odia esa pareja, pero el USUK no faltará en este fic.

En otras noticias, su presentadora Ritsu Kirkland, recibe tomatazos con los brazos abiertos.

¡Lo siento! Sé que no está muy interesante, pero es necesario hacer estos prólogos, y hablando de eso estuve releyendome mi propio fic y WOW, QUE OSO, en ese entonces pensaba que los prólogos era aburridos.,, ahora veo que son aburridos y MAL ESCRITOS *Se pega un buen balazo*

Fuera de eso, no duden que la verdadera historia comienza cuando los tributos comienzan a conocerse, este fic ya lo tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 16 porque ahí me quedé antes de borrarlo, pero solía tener muchos reviews y la verdad es que perdí más lectoras que Stephenie Meyer cuando intentó escribir algo que no fuera crepúsculo (?) *No le gustan sus libros*, y como es un fic interactivo, debo esperar a que lleguen lectoras, CHALE.

Esto es todo por hoy, ojalá y les allá gustado si es así los amo, y si no, pues también (?) y recuerden que sus Reviews son bienvenidos aquí en el capitolio y que entre más reviews mas pronto subo los capítulos.

¡Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3:  
Distrito 3: la cosecha de Francis y Arthur.  
_

* * *

_  
Bienvenidos de nuevo, queridos patrocinadores.  
Este capítulo será sobre la cosecha de Francis y Arthur, nuestros queridos tributos del maravilloso tercer distrito.  
Ahora a contestar reviews anónimos:  
Anónimo 1: Tú te llamarás Oli, bueno Oli, me alegra bastante que te guste, muchas gracias por tu review y que la suerte esté siempre de tu lado.  
Anónimo 2: Te llamarás Anie, bueno Anie, lo siento, no voy a hacerte un hijo ._. Pero puedo darte amor *Le avienta amor a la cara* (?).

Antes de iniciar el capítulo pasaremos a unos comerciales:)  
Comercial 1: hetalia no me pertenece  
Comercial 2: es de Himaruya  
Comercial 3: sospecho que el murió.  
Y regresamos:)  
Felices juegos del hambre  
¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!.  
_

* * *

Dicen que morir por alguien que amas es la mejor razón por la cual se podría morir.  
En el distrito tres mueren por quienes jamás te amaran y jamás merecerán tu amor.

En la época de la rebelión, el distrito tres era un distrito salvaje, temido y con la gente más peligrosa, con ideas liberales.  
El capitolio decidió tomarlos como los "perros del gobierno" para luchar contra los rebeldes...y contra el tres no hay esperanza.  
Por ellos acabo la rebelión y el capitolio los valora.  
Desde niños los crían como los perros del gobierno en los que se convirtieron en la época de los disturbios.  
Su distrito es rico y abastecido, temido incluso por el mismo capitolio.  
Saben que si la vena rebelde del tres despierta, todo el país se alzaría en su contra.  
Por eso los mantiene consentidos y controlados, domesticándolos como animales. Al final siempre brindan un buen espectáculo.  
El tres es una amenaza, se les reconoce por ser buenos en el espionaje y no temerle a nada, pero el valor no es algo que les inculquen al educarlos.  
El distrito tres lleva ese coraje en las venas, son guerreros, y aunque el capitolio quiera controlar eso, siempre los serán, nunca nadie les dirá que hacer, no les otorgaron un lema para educar: ellos crean su lema, ellos forjan su destino, ¡Son el distrito que eligió el camino de la rebelión en la era de los disturbios!, si eso no es tener poder, nada lo es, ellos siempre buscan la esperanza y la luz en los momentos más fríos, tanto que al final la encuentran.  
No soportan la debilidad o la simpatía, "no hay miedo donde no hay peligro, no hay esperanza donde no hay miedo y no se busca la esperanza sin valor...y con valor nacemos", ese lema se han otorgado por seguir, ese es el destino que han elegido.  
Y aun siendo tan rebeldes, siguen siendo los perros del gobierno.  
Porque les inculcaron mal y corrupción al igual que a los distritos uno y dos.  
Destruyeron sus sueños y los controlaron hipnotizándolos con dolor, así se volvieron tediosos, fríos, con una insaciable sed de sangre.  
Nunca les falto nada, viven una vida llena de lujos que les ofrece el capitolio, y aunque saben que solo son cerdos siendo engordados para la hora de ser comidos, la aceptan. Porque esa es su misión, se lo meten a la cabeza desde que nacen.  
Desde niños les obligan a ver los juegos, como si de una competencia deportiva se tratase.  
Son odiados por su familia, solo los crean para la matanza, para divertirse un rato, los libran de toda inocencia y los vuelven unos finos caballeros, para luego mandarlos a morir.  
No creen en el amor, el coraje y valor corre por sus venas, y por ello viven.  
A diferencia del dos, ellos buscan guerra, atacan al enemigo, no esperan a ser atacados, siempre dan el primer paso, siempre a la defensiva, tan crueles, ofrecieron su alma y fue corrompida, aprendieron por las malas el lema del distrito uno, y si han de caer en la arena, al menos dejaran la sangre del enemigo plasmada en el mundo, así serán recordados.  
El distrito tres es una verdadera amenaza, no hay que subestimarlos, quien se confía muere, por eso ganan, lucen indefensos y apuestos...son unos depredadores, los ven como animales en la arena, "Los depredadores del tres" así los llaman y así les temen.

Arthur sale de su casa molesto, de nuevo discutió con su familia.  
Decide ir a ver a su amigo Francis donde todos los días lo ve.  
Si al final se ha de caer por quien no se ama, ¿Por qué no amar a todos? ¿No volvería eso tu muerte algo menos trágico?, no, solo acabarías como Francis (Una rana pervertida y peluda con miles de amantes).  
Arthur va caminando por los cuadros de las baldosas buscando algo que patear, silbando una canción que no es muy aceptada en su distrito, "las cadenas y la llave", una canción peligrosa para quien no conoce su significado, por suerte Arthur si lo conoce, va silbándola sin la letra porque si lo escuchan cantándola puede asegurar que le darán unos buenos latigazos en el zócalo del distrito.  
Todas la tiendas están cerradas, la plaza se siente muy solitaria sin toda esa gente haciendo fila en las estéticas más caras o comprando ropa extravagante o pan.  
Sigue silbando la canción cuando escucha que alguien se le une y canta la letra en su oído acompañándolo  
–"quien honra con su sangre a quienes no son amados...y quien crea fuerzas y asalta almas para asesinarnos...pero a la vez nos susurra que jamás moriremos..."–  
Sin preocuparse de quien sea el que se atrevió a cantar la letra, Arthur se voltea y le tapa la boca al extraño  
–¡¿Estás loco, Francis?!–le grita–¡¿Quieres que nos maten o qué?!–  
–cálmate–ríe Francis–no hay nadie en la plaza, todos están arreglándose para la cosecha–  
–si un agente de la paz te escucha cantando eso y a mi silbándola, tendremos una muerte peor que la de esos tributos–gruñe Arthur  
–lo dudo–Francis arquea una ceja–exageras, no hay nada peor que ser atacado por alguien del distrito tres–  
–y serás atacado por alguien del distrito tres si vuelves a cantar eso en mi presencia–advierte Arthur  
– Guarda tus fuerzas para la cosecha, ¿Quieres presentarte voluntario?–propone Francis como si le ofreciera ir a tomar él te  
–me da flojera–suspira Arthur–no estoy de humor para ir a matar a esos imbéciles–  
–me muero por ver a alguien del uno o del seis suplicándome que no lo mate–ríe Francis–aun así, lo último que quiero es ir este año–  
–¿Por qué?– pregunta Arthur  
–Los tributos del dos y el uno salieron ayer...–comenta Francis–los hubieras visto en la tele...son toda una amenaza, no quedara nadie con vida para el tercer día–  
–tú y yo podríamos con ellos– afirma Arthur  
–No lo dudes, cuando el tres se propone matar a alguien ya no hay forma de que este salga con vida– asiente Francis–no saben lo peligrosos que somos pero...prefiero asistir a unos juegos en los que me la pongan más fácil–  
– yo definitivamente no iré este año– declara Arthur  
–¿Por qué tan convencido? Todos los años has querido presentarte voluntario y te ganan el puesto–  
–Peter cumplió los doce años hace un mes–explica Arthur–es su primer año en la cosecha y como su nombre solo esta una vez es imposible que salga...pero el año que viene puede que salga su nombre y el muera...quiero pasar este año con mi hermanito, por más enfadoso que sea–  
–es el único miembro de tu familia que no te odia– ríe Francis  
– El capitolio separo a mi familia, aunque nunca fue muy unida– asiente Arthur–acabe con un hermano en el distrito seis, dos trabajando en el capitolio y con mi padre muerto–  
–yo odio esos juegos– comenta Francis–en esos juegos mataron a mi Jeanne...–  
–¿Aun así todos los años esperas poder ir?–pregunta Arthur–no te comprendo–  
–cuando la mataron me nació un odio a los otros distritos...quiero vengarla, quiero oírlos suplicarme en vano por su vida–  
–a mí sólo me parece divertido– dice Arthur  
– si, también está la diversión... Pero traer honor a tu distrito, eso es por lo que peleamos cada año– afirma Francis  
–no este– niega Arthur haciéndole señas de que ya es hora de que se vayan.

–¡Bienvenidos!–sonríe la mujer que presenta a los tributos–felices juegos del hambre...y que la suerte este siempre de su lado–  
El público grita de la emoción y se golpea, Salta y vuelve a gritar.  
Arthur y Francis se paran en la multitud  
–Animales–suspira Arthur que es todo un caballero  
–eres muy educado, ¿Eh?– ríe Francis  
–Es hora de conocer a los afortunados voluntarios del distrito tres– sonríe la mujer–¿Quiénes serán?–  
El silencio predomina el lugar.  
Todo el distrito queda estupefacto...nadie se propuso.  
Todos los años en el tres, se agarran a balazos, golpes y patadas por ser los voluntarios y estos juegos...nadie quiere  
–¿Por qué nadie se propone?– murmura Arthur  
–¿Te mencione como son los tributos del uno y dos?– gruñe Francis  
–no me digas que tienen miedo...– suspira Arthur  
–¿Ahora si me crees el peligro que representan esos distritos en estos juegos?– espeta Francis  
–somos más peligrosos– gruñe Arthur  
–no lo dudes...pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a volver en una pieza–  
A Arthur le abruma la realidad de estas palabras...es obvio que el distrito tres ganara, pero, seguro perderán un brazo o la vista o incluso jamás volverán a poder moverse...aunque al final ganaran, son los depredadores del tres, son temidos hasta por el capitolio...¿Se van a echar a atrás?  
–Bueno...veo que no hay voluntarios–dice la mujer asombrada–así que sacare un nombre de la urna...–  
La mujer mete su mano y revuelve los papeles en la urna de vidrio con los nombres y saca uno.  
Todos contienen la respiración, la mujer abre el papel, y a Arthur se le va el corazón al suelo al escuchar el nombre que dice esta  
–¡Peter Kirkalnd!– exclama la mujer.  
Todos aplauden, Arthur ve en shock como unos agentes de la paz cargan a su hermano directo al escenario  
–¡No! ¡NOOOO!–grita el pequeño entre lágrimas–¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor!–  
Su pequeño hermano...con el que siempre pelea, pero el que siempre lo apoya.  
Deja de escuchar a la multitud gritar, se vuelve un eco lejano, si su hermano no sobrevive a una caída en las escaleras, será el primero en morir.  
Siente que Francis posa su mano en su hombro, la quita bruscamente, guiado por un impulso ciego y en menos de un segundo se ve parado ante el escenario  
–¡YO ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO!–grita–¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO COMO TRIBUTO!–  
Solo hace falta esto para que el público comience a gritar y aplaudir como loco, Arthur le quita el micrófono a la mujer bruscamente y se para en el centro del escenario  
–¡ESCUCHEN!–grita furioso–¡EL PÚBLICO DE LOS JUEGOS ESTÁ ORGULLOSO DE LOS TRIBUTOS DEL UNO Y EL DOS, SI! ¡PERO AL VER QUE ELLOS VAN CON TODO ESPERAN QUE LOS DEPREDADORES DEL TRES RESPONDAN CON FUERZA!, ¡Y AL MOMENTO DE PEDIR VOLUNTARIOS!...¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAN A VER?! ¡¿PERROS COBARDES ESCONDIENDOSE DE SU DESTINO?! ¡NO! ¡VERAN LO QUÉ ES EL DISTRITO TRES! DEBERÍA DARLES VERGÜENZA–  
El público escucha emocionado el discurso de Arthur, con su espíritu guerrero despertando, arrepintiéndose de no haberse presentado voluntarios, reuniendo su coraje y algunos extrañados de su temperamento.  
Francis lo escucha entrecerrando los ojos, orgulloso de su amigo.  
La multitud enloquece, grita, se vuelve loca ¿A dónde se fueron los caballeros del tres?.  
Francis sube al escenario y toma la mano de su amigo alzándolas entrelazadas  
–Yo también seré voluntario– declara.  
–¿qué estás haciendo?...– murmura Arthur en un gruñido, Francis no responde.  
El público aplaude, se arrepienten de no haber sido voluntarios, el tres no pudo tener mejores tributos.  
Lucen educados, finos, ricos y mimados... Al igual que el dos lo usan como camuflaje.  
Y los demás distritos tienen razones para estar asustados.

Entran al cuarto para despedirse de su familia, si así se le puede llamar a los monstros que los crían.  
La madre de Francis es la primera en entrar, una mujer alta, rubia, guapa, con un asqueroso acento.  
Le da una bofetada a su hijo  
–¡Ingrato!–grita–¡debiste ofrecerte antes de que tu amiguito cejudo armara ese escándalo!–  
–lo siento, madre–murmura Francis ignorando el dolor del golpe en su mejilla  
–más te vale ganar– espeta su madre  
–¿Y qué me harás si pierdo? ¿Me matarás?– ríe Francis recibiendo otro golpe  
–¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Y tampoco te tomes esto a la ligera!–ladra su madre y luego le murmura al oído para que solo él la escuche–si tu amiguito cejudo vuelve y tú no, le esperara una peor muerte que la que tú le darás a esos inútiles...–  
Francis abre sus ojos asustado, sabe que va enserio.  
Su madre le da otra bofetada y sale del cuarto.  
Ahora solo hay una cosa segura, Arthur saldrá muerto, sea cual sea su suerte.  
El hermano de Arthur entra dispuesto a hacer puchero  
—¡No tenías que hacerlo!– refunfuña–¡Yo iba a poder solo!–  
–de nada–murmura Arthur  
– mamá no vino porque dice que no quiere verte ni en pintura– avisa Peter  
– me alegro, dile a mamá que ya querrá verme cuando me entreguen el premio por el que me creó– ríe Arthur sin ofenderse por la noticia, era de esperarse de su madre  
–Arthur…–murmura Peter más serio–¿Tú puedes ganar?–  
–Pero claro que si– replica Arthur–soy un depredador–  
–¿Lo prometes?–  
–lo prometo–asiente Arthur confiado. A Francis se le hace un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso.  
Peter sale de la habitación y se despide de Arthur como si fuera a dar un paseo  
–que te diviertas, Arthur–sonríe  
– gracias– Arthur le devuelve la sonrisa.

Subieron al tren.  
A Francis la angustia lo consumía por dentro.  
–solo uno de nosotros vuelve– suspira Arthur  
– tú relájate y asesínalos a todos– ríe Francis– al final, el esfuerzo de esos estúpidos será en vano–  
– ya quiero ver sus caras cuando vean como les quitamos todo lo que aman– dice Arthur  
–como ellos hicieron con nosotros en su maldita rebelión–.  
En ese momento una mujer muy guapa y joven entro al vagón, pequeña, delgada y con apariencia fina  
–buenos días–saludo con perfecta cortesía  
–buen día–sonrio Arthur–tú debes ser la de mantenimiento–  
–en este momento no te necesitamos–sonríe Francis amablemente  
–¿Es una broma?–pregunta la mujer–soy su mentora–  
–¡¿QUE?!– exclaman ambos, Francis escupiendo su vino y Arthur cayendo de su silla que se fue para atrás.  
–por tus modales y apariencia es fácil saber que eres del distrito tres– dice Arthur levantándose–pero...¿Tu ganaste los juegos?—  
–Si–sonríe ella–así somos los del tres, lucimos apuestos y finos pero al atacar somos todos unos depredadores–  
–tu si sabes–ríe Francis–soy Francis Bonefoy y mi amigo cejudo es Arthur Kirkland–  
–mi nombre es Sey–sonríe–y estoy aquí para mantenerlos con vida... Pero al parecer será fácil–  
–esos tributos no saben de lo que somos capaces– ríe Arthur.  
Y así, a toda velocidad, en el tren del distrito tres, viaja una nueva amenaza, incluso tan peligrosa como los primeros distritos.

* * *

_  
¡Y muy buenos días, queridos patrocinadores! *esquivando tomatazos*, perdón si estos prólogos están algo aburridos, es que es necesario.  
¿A que la madre de Francis es un amor?^^ (jódase vieja cara de chancla, la voy a matar en un capítulo de estos por maldita(?)).  
En el siguiente capitulo conoceremos el distrito cuatro, la cosecha de Antonio y Gilbert (aclaro que no son pareja), los tributos comenzarán a conocerse y agradarse...y algo más, cuando todos hayan llegado al capitolio y sea el desfile de tributos y los días de entrenamiento (que les recuerdo que ya tengo escrito pero que borré de fanfiction hace mucho, así que sólo es cuestion de ver que hay lectoras para que lo suba) *Se escucha una voz a lo lejos gritándole "¡Como jodes con lo mismo de siempre!" Je ._.  
Me gustaría agradecer a las valientes almas que siguen leyendo esta cosa y que no me han mandado al carajo por borrarla, no sé por qué me aguantan.  
Así pues, los veré en el siguiente cap: la cosecha de Gilbert y Antonio.  
En otras noticias, la gente del tercer distrito sigue con su escándalo, ¿Durara esto todo el día?, esto es todo por hoy:)  
Ya me callaré, pues.

Felices juegos del hambre  
Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.


End file.
